


space is scary but we're not alone

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [32]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Spoilers, canon spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: While stuck in space, Daisy and Jemma take a moment to comfort each other as they deal with the unknown of their situation.





	space is scary but we're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers for the new season so beware of that if you haven't seen the first 17 minutes the show released as a preview. It's on Youtube if you're curious. 
> 
> However, I'm sure this will tossed out the window after the first episode airs, more or less. 
> 
> I couldn't help setting this in S3 though mostly because of the 'spacegirlfriends' thing.
> 
> Prompt: “I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.” + spacegirlfriends

**“I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts,”** whispers Daisy in the middle of the night while the rest of the team sleeps nearby.

 

Jemma turns the best she can without kicking May, to look at her girlfriend.

 

“Don’t talk like that, Daisy. Please.” She states just as quietly.

 

Her mind flashes back to her last space adventure and Will.

 

Bringing her hand up to Jemma’s face, Daisy brushes some of her hair out of her face.

 

“Oh babe….I’m sorry.”

 

Jemma kisses her hand.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Daisy. It’s in the past.”

 

Daisy shakes her head at the comment.

 

“We’re stuck in space somewhere so of course it would bring up memories of what happened. I shouldn’t make it worse.”

 

“I know you didn’t mean anything by which is why it’s okay.”

 

They share a smile as they try to get more comfortable.

 

“You know, I get why we need to sleep in the same room as the rest of the team…safety in numbers and all that but couldn’t we have found a room that was a little bigger so we don’t end up sleeping on top of each other?”

 

Jemma bites her lip trying to not laugh at the expression on Daisy’s face.

 

“I can only imagine what Fitz would have to say if he was here.”

 

Burying her face in Jemma’s shoulder, she tries to not laugh but her body starts shaking as she tries her best to suppress it.

 

“Well, if Mack wasn’t built like a tree then this wouldn’t be such an issue.”

 

They look over to the other side of the room where Mack lay on his side with his arm wrapped tightly around Elena as they tried to become one person in the small space.

 

Then their eyes wander over to where Coulson isn’t sleeping, just resting his eyes, sitting up with his back against some container.

 

Finally, they look at May who is sleeping closest to them.

 

It is comforting and safe being all together but it isn’t that conducive to decent sleep, sharing close quarters like this.

 

Daisy and Jemma look at each other.

 

“I don’t know how we’re going to get back home but I know we will as long as we’re all together. This team’s been through a lot together, a lot we didn’t think we’d see the other side of but we did. The same can be said about this,” Daisy states.

 

Jemma offers her small but soft smile.

 

“You’re right. It’s just hard being back in space. How many times is this going to happen to us?”

 

Kissing her girlfriend’ forehead, Daisy understands where she’s coming from.

 

“Once we’re back home, you and I are going away on a vacation so we can finally take a break and recover from the Framework and Space. I don’t care what anyone else has to say about it,” Daisy says.

 

It sounds very nice to Jemma’s ears and she knows that they need it.

 

When she joined the Academy, she never thought her career with Shield would be like this.

 

“I think that would be a great idea. I hope we get the chance to go through with it,” she replies.

 

“Come hell or high water, I’ll do everything in my power to make it happen.”

 

They let the silence fall over them though neither feels like sleeping though they know that they should.

 

Tomorrow is going to be another long day where their knowledge of the situation they’re in is limited but Daisy hopes they learn more.

 

It is strange that Fitz isn’t with him and Jemma knows there must be a reason.

 

She takes comfort in the fact Daisy is here with her.

 

Oh, and the rest of the team but there’s just something about knowing Daisy is here with her that fills her with hope and safety.

 

“You know, Jem…we’d have a better chance of being rescued if Coulson actually told the Avengers he’s alive.”

 

“Thor and his Asgardian friends would be useful right about now.”

 

“But considering the in-fighting the Avengers did, I’m not sure I want to get involved in that. It seems counter-productive.”

 

“Agreed. It was all a big mess though I don’t know how much Coulson could have helped had they known he was alive.”

 

“Let’s try to get some sleep then. We need to be rested to be our own heroes after all.”

 

Jemma gives her girlfriend a kiss.

 

“I love you, Daisy.”

 

“I love you too, Jemma.”

 

The two women cuddle close then drift off to sleep as they push off their worries about tomorrow onto tomorrow.


End file.
